Arctic Byzantine Alliance
The Arctic Byzantine Alliance (ABA) is a commonwealth of free states defined politically and ethically by a shared allegiance to the Key Principle. His Holiness Patriarch Ioannis IV of Athos is the Honorary Chairman of the Alliance. His Majesty Olaf, the illustrous and pious King of Scandinavia and Paparia (Greenland) is the Secretary of the Alliance. Pan-ABA National Events Operation Humanity On 2/21/2007 at approximately 9:00:22 PM, the esteemed rulers of Royal Scandinavia and Athos agreed, under a premise of humanitarianism and implementation of the Key Principle, to engage in combat with a primarily Muslim nation known as Islamic Nations. For the first few days into the war, the Royal Scandinavian-Athosian coalition succeded in numerable amounts of battles. It was only until the 22nd of February that the coalition forces and their esteemed national leaders recieved a message of warning from a powerful delegate of the Legion Alliance, Aids Nations. An initial exchange of heated letters were observed between the coalition leaders and the ruler of the Aids Nations. I am Aids Nation, ruler of Aids Nation, Praetorian War minister of the Legion alliance. Your warning is that you have till the 24th to declare peace with Islamic nations. After peace has been declared an, official apology must be sent out on behalf of your alliance. After the apology is accepted, each of the attacking nations must send out $10,000 in reparations for the war crimes committed against Islamic Nations. ''If any of these demands are not met in full by the 24th, then may god have mercy on your nations and your alliance. If for any reasons that your alliance can not come up with $30,000 you must inform me immediately so the legion does not take action against you and a payment plan can be set up. If you have any questions please log in to our forum or message me. PS: No one cares that the Muslims were able to sack Constantinople, get over it, we are sacking Muslims everywhere as we speak.'' (Initial declaration of Warning to HH Patriarch Ioannis IV) However, through careful diplomacy, King Olaf and Patriarch Ioannis IV calmly talked over their side of the story with the Aids Nation, speaking on the reasoning behind the inauguration of the war. The Key Principle, in these roundtable discussions and meetings with the Aids Nation, has proven fruitful in building bridges across alliance-boarders. More information will be provided as events unfold. MEMBER STATES As of January 2007 there are four member states integrating the ABA: Athos, Royal Scandinavia, Paparia Catholic Confederacy and Serbian Empire. Athos Athos is a nation which embodies the spiritual podvig centering around True Orthodox Christianity. Although most of its inhabitants are of the monastic orientation, Athos is a welcoming, loving community. The Patriarchal See of Athos (currently presided by His Holiness Ioannis IV) is an important spiritual and monastic centre of the True Orthdoxy. The citizens of Athos work diligently to produce Water and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Athos to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Athos allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is a principle of the Athosian state, however this does not account for the cultural reactions towards certain choice-phrases. Furthermore, the Athosian government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. And above all, in seeking a binding trade relationship, Athos will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Notable National Events 2007 January Rain Storm In January of 2007, Athos experienced a torrential rain storm. Suffering from a terrible drought, several months long, in the outlying Goyima Highlands of Athos, monsoon-like rains stampeded across Athosian coasts on January 16th killing 10 people in Sophronos and another 5 in Thessalonika. Floods and poor architectural housing were partly to blame for these unfortunate casualties. This has been the worst recorded natural disaster in Athos, since its initial Independence on December 4th, 2006. Funerals for the dead were held in the National Cathedral on Sunday, January 21st for the 15 lost, with HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presiding. Operation Kontakion On January 18th, 2007 at 1:27 AM, the Athosian government sanctioned the Patriarch's wishes to engage in warfare with the nation known as Defcon Six. Already a few days into the war, Athosian citizens have questioned whether or not HH Patriarch Ioannis rationally thought out the premise for which he initiated this excursion (He insisted that there was a socio-economic incongruency between the two nations; numerous representatives have remained weary of such a move, although still support HH's best wishes). This has been a primarily Athosian motive; ambiguous decrees were recieved from HM King Olaf of Royal Scandinavia and the Honorable Governor Zoopoios of Paparia, although critics of the operation suggest that there was little information and time alloted to the two magistrates to consider whether or not to fully support HH's wishes. But, as the leading anthropological scholar Yorgo Ziakis from Aristotle University in Esphigmenou points out, there is enough evidence to suggest that the two magistrates were fully aware of such an excursion and their ambiguous decisions rest solely upon their responsibility. Battle of the Little Kontakia This was the first battle, and decisive victory, for the Athosian army. Defcon Six was attacked by Patriarch Ioannis IV, whereupon he lost 138 soldiers and 0 tanks. In turn, D.S. killed 61 soldiers and 1 tanks of HH. HH's forces razed 0.826 miles of Defcon land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 3.179 infrastructure. HH's forces looted $473.05 and gained $0.00 in abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat for the Defcon nation. Battle of the Great Kontakia Defcon Six was attacked by Patriarch Ioannis IV. Defcon lost 153 soldiers and 0 tanks. In turn, HH lost 77 soldiers and 3 tanks. However, HH gained the upper hand and HH's forces razed 0.793 miles of land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 3.292 infrastructure. They then looted a significant amount, totaling to $2,029.61, gained $0.00 in abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat for the Defcon nation and a victory for Athos. March of the Preobrazhenie This battle soon followed up the second attack of the Great Kontakia. Defcon Six lost 153 soldiers and 0 tanks. In turn, HH lost 77 soldiers and 3 tanks. HH's forces razed 0.793 miles of land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 3.292 infrastructure. The forces of Athos looted $2,029.61 from Defcon and gained $0.00 in abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a victory for Athos. Fast Facts concerning Athosian Life ·''' Official Motto: Ορθοδοξια η Θανατοσ (Orthodoxy or Death). '''· The nation of Athos was formally declared a Sovereign Land 12/4/2006 9:03:20 PM. ·''' National capital and Patriarchal center in Stavronikita. '''· Operates under Federal Government. ·''' War is an option for Athos. '''· As of 1/1/07, the National Census recorded 1,303 Supporters. ·''' National Currency is the Rouble. '''· Current tax rate is at a steady level of 21%. ·''' Primarily of Athosian ethnicity, with a large community of Paparians located in the heart of Pantokratora. National Anthem '''· Listen to the Athosian National Anthem (WAV) Glorious things of thee are spoken, Athos, city of our God! He, Whose Word cannot be broken, Formed thee for His own abode. On the Rock of Ages founded, What can shake thy sure repose? With salvation’s walls surrounded, Thou may’st smile at all thy foes. See! the streams of living waters, Springing from eternal love; Well supply thy sons and daughters, And all fear of want remove: Who can faint while such a river Ever flows their thirst t’assuage? Grace, which like the Lord, the Giver, Never fails from age to age. Round each habitation hovering, See the cloud and fire appear! For a glory and a cov’ring Showing that the Lord is near. Thus deriving from our banner Light by night and shade by day; Safe they feed upon the manna Which He gives them when they pray. Blest inhabitants of Athos, Washed in the Redeemer’s blood! Jesus, Whom their souls rely on, Makes them kings and priests to God. ’Tis His love His people raises, Over self to reign as kings, And as priests, His solemn praises Each for a thank offering brings. Savior, if of Athos city, I through grace a member am, Let the world deride or pity, I will glory in Thy Name. Fading is the worldling’s pleasure, All his boasted pomp and show; Solid joys and lasting treasure None but Athos' children know. ---- Royal Scandinavia History & General Info In days of yore, two thousand years ago, Harald I Fairhair reigned over the Kingdom of Norway. Over time, the Nordic realms of Scandinavia unified under the Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia. His Majesty Olaf, the benevolent, King of Royal Scandinavia presently reigns with the exuberant esteem of His royal subjects. The citizens of Royal Scandinavia work diligently to produce Gold and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Royal Scandinavia has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of Royal Scandinavia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Royal Scandinavia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Royal Scandinavia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Royal Scandinavia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Anthem Listen (MIDI) 1 God save our gracious King, Long live our noble King, God save the King: Send him victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us: God save the King. 2 O Lord, our God, arise, Scatter her enemies, And make them fall. Confound their politics, Frustrate their knavish tricks, On Thee our hopes we fix, God save us all. 3 Thy choicest gifts in store, On him be pleased to pour; Long may he reign: May he defend our laws, And ever give us cause To sing with heart and voice God save the King. 4 Not in this land alone, But be God's mercies known, From shore to shore! Lord make the nations see, That men should brothers be, And form one family, The wide world o'er. 5 From every latent foe, From the assassins blow, God save the King! O'er his thine arm extend, For Norway's sake defend, Our father, prince, and friend, God save the King! Additional verse sung in Paparia: Our loved Dominion bless With peace and happiness From shore to shore; And let our Empire be Loyal, united, free True to himself and Thee God save the King. Paparia Constitutional monarchy. Official Head of State is the monarch of Royal Scandinavia (currently His Majesty Olaf), represented by a Governor General. Predominantly True Orthodox monastic nation, whose spiritual leader is His Holines Patriarch Ioannis IV residing in Athos. General Information Paparia is a very large and old nation with citizens of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Paparia work diligently to produce Rubber and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. Paparia is a very low-profile country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Paparia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Paparia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Paparia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Paparia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Paparia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Official Anthems church bells version (play in browser) 1) National Anthem: Ô Paparie (in French) Ô Paparie! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux ! Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix ! Ton histoire est une épopée Des plus brillants exploits. Et ta valeur, de foi trempée, Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. Translation: O Paparia! Land of our forefathers Your brow is wreathed with glorious garlands! Though your arm knows how to bear the sword, It knows how to bear the cross; Your history is an epic Of the most brilliant feats. And your valour, in faith steeped, Will protect our homes and our rights; Will protect our homes and our rights. 2) Imperial Anthem: see Royal Scandinavia (God Save the King) 3) Religious Anthem: see Athos (Glorious things of thee are spoken) Lifestyle Winter sports are popular. Husky rides are another traditional pastime in Paparia. Catholic Confederacy "Monarchists, Distributists, Guild System Corporatists, warriors, supporters of small government and small business... ...we are Traditional Catholics. We use only the traditional liturgies free from the infections of heresy." General Information Catholic Confederacy is a small but growing and new nation with citizens of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Catholic Confederacy work diligently to produce Furs and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Catholic Confederacy has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Catholic Confederacy allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Serbian Empire Serbian Empire is a large and older nation with citizens primarily of Serb ethnicity whose religion is Eastern Orthodox Christianity. Its technological infrastructure is developing and meeting the everyday needs of its growing population. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result - although, as recent polls suggest, most are happy in doing such. The citizens of Serbian Empire work diligently to produce Lead and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Serbian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Serbian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Serbian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Serbian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Key Principle The Key Principle on which ABA builds its political and social organization is: Diverse Models, Shared Ethos Shared Ethos The Arctic Byzantine Alliance is a markedly ethical alliance. The most important moral precepts that are shared by all members are: - respect for human life beginning at conception (outlawing all forms of abortion, genetic engineering and euthanasia); - strong social protection for all citizens; - care for the environment and cultural heritage; - preserving and cherishing the traditional social institutes such as family and church; respect for the authorities; - rule of law, transparency and accountability. Diverse models and multiethnicity One may notice a difference among its Nations' governmental structures. For instance, in Athosian policy, where HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presides, democratic values are incorporated more, as compared to the active monarchial theocracy in Royal Scandinavia. In Paparia, the Governor General does the administration, but HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presides as the bishop. Thus, there is a separation of Church and State in both Athos and Paparia, unlike in Royal Scandinavia and Catholic Confederacy. In actual fact, Paparia is the most flexible one with respect to freedom of worship: the Orthodox religious constitute an influential majority there and their political weight is most significant. Yet, since Church and State are separate, the Paparian religious are not allowed to take up government posts (the latter are reserved for civilians irrespectively of religion). Catholic Confederacy is a theocratic monarchy promoting distributionist economic model. A vast diversity of ethnic groups inhabits the nations of the Alliance. Respect for each and every ethnic group is enshrined in the laws of the land within each member state. Racial or ethnic discrimination is unanimously condemned and rejected. category:Alliances